


Colress x Reader Lemon

by XSabxManiacX



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lemon, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSabxManiacX/pseuds/XSabxManiacX
Summary: Don’t judge me. My friend asked for this.





	Colress x Reader Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> May be OOC? Im not sure.

You came back to Colress's room after you placed your Pokémon to sleep. The two of you were married, of course; and owned Pokémon despite the mishap that happened a few years ago. Don't ask on how you bailed him out. You both were at another region now so no point. 

"Where did you put them to sleep  _this_  time?" Colressed asked from his bed, shirtless as he was probing through his iPad. "You seriously can't trust me with Pokémon?" 

"The last time we had Pokémon plus you together, it didn't end well," you reminded him teasingly, and Colress frowned. 

"Very funny. You don't trust me with anything, do you?" Colress got up, and went up to you by the doorway. Peeking out, he asked, "Are all of them sleeping yet?"

"You know our only two Pokémon are downstairs sleeping like they're dead," you retorted. Why? Your Pokémon would be restless inside Pokéballs and crying out for the dear skies. "Being extra careful?"

Colress shrugged, having that playful glint in his eyes. Maybe he was being extra careful now that he was a soon-to-be dad. You both didn't have kids yet, but your two Pokémon were just like ones enough. The point: Colress was being weird now that he's feeling a bit more "dad."

"Actually, quite so," Colress said after awhile. He went for you, then smirked, "I think it's about time we think about kids." he turned you so you could face him.

That playful glint was becoming a dark and lustful one. Uh oh...Not entirely a good idea. Does he want to hurt your poor Pokémon again? Because we all know that he's interested into shit like that.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered simply. After a couple minutes if you not wanting to do so, he repeated. This time, more demanding. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

So you did as you were told. Poor you. You took off your two-piece Pokéball pajamas, revealing you in only a thin undershirt and white panties. You squeaked when Colress grabbed you and started prying off the rest.

"Silly wife, I said all of your clothes,"  Colress remarked, and after he pried off all of them, he said, "Good girl. On your knees, now."

"N-now what?" you looked up at Colress, now on your knees because he asked so. He was at your level now, and kissed your forehead as he twirled your (H/C) hair. 

"Alright," he started, looking up at you. Grabbing your breasts, he started rubbing and pinching them. You yelped at first, but your noises melted into quiet pleasure. Smiling, he said, "Alright. Just smooth and easy. You'll love it."

He kept rubbing you erotically, and you moaned even more. Occasionally he gave your nipples licks, and you gave him a load moan. Colress pinched you here and there, and he kissed your breasts too. 

"Colress~" you moaned, and he tilted his head slightly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Colress shrugged as he rubbed. "I think we should have a kid."

You nodded absentmindedly, and Colress chuckled at your adorable-ness. Eventually he stopped, giving your nipple a final bite before doing so.

"Alright. You did that well," he praised, then leaned back. He waited for a moment, then decided to get up. You were about too as well, until he raised a finger to stop you. "Not so fast, darling. Only I get up because you're going to be doing something special for me."

He undid his belt, and took off his pants. You had your eyes on a bulge that came put from his boxers, and he chuckled at the confused look you had on you. So he took that off too and pressed himself near your face.

"C-Colress?" you stuttered, not knowing what to do about this. "Huh?"

"Put your mouth on it," he ordered, and didn't seem to lose his patience. In fact, he seems amused that you didn’t know what to do. He felt your lips placed onto his dick, making him grunt and moan quietly before continuing. “Alright, slide up and down. Be careful not to bite me, (Y/N). You don’t have to go fast. Go easy on yourself, and whatever speed makes me feel extra good.” he smiled. 

You did what he wanted, and you were quite surprised on how much he was moaning. Colress never felt this good. The only time you saw him amused and as blissful was on his handy dandy iPad-tablet thingy. Wanting to please your husband more, you started going faster once you got the hang of it. 

“Aah~” Colress moaned, stroking your head as you sucked. “Dear, you didn’t have to go extra fast. Make sure you don’t choke yourself or anything.” after a couple more moans, he said, “Now go lick my tip. Not too hard though.”

You did as he told, and you took in some of his pre-cum. It tasted all weird and wrong, but you swallowed it just for him. Uh oh, without warning and with a loud moan, Colress came into your mouth. You lurched back, swallowing his cum but accidentally choking. As a result, you started coughing like crazy. Hey, that was not fun at all.

”I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” Colress patted you, then grabbed you so he could carry you bridal-style. “Hopefully the next part will make up for it.” He smirked.

You flopped onto the large bed, and huggled into the pillow and blankets. Colress frowned— you were on your stomach snuggling into something and NOT him. Not to mention he wanted you to be on your front. So he flipped you onto the side he wanted you to, and started climbing over your body. 

“Hey!” you cried out, now having him on front of your face. Colress chuckled wholeheartedly.

”That was a good sucking you gave me,” he praised once more, and prepared for his dick to enter you. “Making a kid won’t be that bad, I promise.” uh ooooh...Colress now positioned his dick at your area, and slid in slowly. You yelped and started struggling, but Colress kissed you to calm you. “Geez, dear, don’t be scared. I’ll be gentle.”

He started pounding slowly and softly, making you moan quietly through holding back tears. It hurts like hell, and that you still wanted him to stop. At least he wasn’t deep inside you, right? 

Wrong thought. Colress wanted you to moan loudly, so he went harder and deeper into you. You released tears and started crying out, trying to get him to stop.

”Colress! It hurts!” you cried out, and he had to hold back your arm so you could not claw his eyes out. “Please-“

”I’m sorry. It’ll be better later on, I promise. Please, (Y/N),” he begged you and kept kissing your forehead.

After five minutes, the pain was still there. But it wasn’t as bad as minutes ago. Him pounding deep into you gave you pleasure, and you loved the  fact that your husband was sliding up and down your area. Colress wasn’t too large, and your body wholehearted welcomed him. Now you started moaning for real, and Colress released your arms so you could hold onto is back. You just loved this moment that you and him were having. 

“I told you!” Colress screamed, in a tone that made him a total smartass. Sounds like he was still in Team Plasma, ha ha. “You love it! Scream my name!” he thrusted even harder.

”C-Colress!” you screamed, totally defenseless and lovingly. “Colress!~”

Eventually he came into your pussy, and you did so too. The warm fluid washing inside you, the answer to making a baby. It was a fuzzy and sweet feeling, knowing that you were now his forever. Colress parted from you, flopping down to your left and snuggling you in close.

”Liked that?” he asked you, looking at you like a total tease.

”It hurts...” you complained and snuggled into his chest. That made him frown— why couldn’t you stop complaining?

”Hush, you dear idiot,” Colress teasingly scolded. “At least we’re gonna have a kid.”


End file.
